Poèmes d'Internet
by Zoyou
Summary: Quelques poèmes inspirés de la Webteam. SLG, Fossoyeur, Unknown Movies, d'autres textes à venir.
1. Un seul corps, cinq esprits

_J'avais originellement prévu d'écrire ce poème pour l'anniversaire d'SLG, le 11 mars. Sauf que je ne m'y suis pas prise à temps, du coup je ne l'écris que maintenant. Considérez ça comme un cadeau en retard.  
C'est en fait la première fois que j'écris dans le fandom d'SLG, je n'ai jamais fait de fanfic car j'ai l'impression que toutes les histoires ont déjà été faites. C'est donc un poème. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer son sens ou son but, pour moi la poésie doit parler d'elle-même. Je ne compte que les personnalités présentes dans les saisons 4 et 5: le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie et le Panda.  
Bonne lecture ^^_

oOoOoOo

Un seul corps, cinq esprits, et les voix qui résonnent  
Dans un monde de folie, à jamais m'emprisonnent  
Le fil de mes pensées s'entortille et se perd  
Dans ce long labyrinthe dénué de lumière

La normalité fui cette vie qu'est la mienne  
Je dois à mon tour fuir pour oublier ma peine  
Et noyer ces échos dans un autre dédale  
Un monde parallèle qui peu à peu m'avale

Réalité virtuelle peuplée de solitaires  
Quittant la vie réelle où on les fait se taire  
Criant à plein poumons leurs vérités profondes  
Donner leurs opinions et faire changer le monde

C'est une toile d'araignée qui s'étale partout  
Et où tout un chacun a le droit d'être fou  
Tous se rit de tous, il n'y a pas de loi  
Qui puisse y enfermer un paria comme moi

Alors pour un instant, je m'envole à tire d'aile  
De cette société si parfaite et cruelle  
Et rejoins un moment les chemins détournés  
De ce monde titanesque où tout le monde est lié

Je m'évade en un lieu où je suis accepté  
Et tente d'apporter un sens à ces données  
Qui accablent le Web, qui font pleurer ou rire  
La bêtise humaine est ma ligne de mire

Les voix sont toujours là, continuant d'accabler  
Ma conscience, mes pensées, mènent à l'insanité  
Elles ont trouvé comment être enfin reconnues  
Différentes de moi, en tant qu'individus

Mes barrières sont brisées, mais qu'importe aujourd'hui  
Si elles m'envahissent et veulent vivre leur vie  
Je leur ouvre les portes de ma notoriété  
Où elles ont obtenu leur propre identité

 _J'ai été le premier à franchir le pas  
Qui sépare ton esprit de ce monde sans loi  
Aujourd'hui rien n'arrête ma montée au sommet  
Mon corps et ma voix sont de tous adulés_

 _Petit, frêle et fragile, j'étais autrefois fort  
Pourquoi me faire changer et me couvrir de tort ?  
Internet est devenu mon échappatoire  
D'un monde où mes frères teintent ma vie de noir_

 _Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde si beau ?  
Mes épaules ne peuvent pas seules porter ce fardeau  
Je trouve donc la force dans la douce fumée  
Qui m'emporte en un monde peuplé d'étrangetés_

 _Derrière ma voix douce qui fait vibrer les âmes  
Se cache un être que tu pourrais nommer infâme  
Si tous réclament sur scène ma présence d'un jour  
Je monterais au sommet et règnerais toujours_

Unité fracturée, mon esprit a cédé  
Je ne marche plus seul, et toujours entouré  
Enchainé en ce monde qui un jour m'accueillit  
Je subis désormais le prix de ma folie. _  
_

oOoOoOo


	2. Fossoyeur, Fossoyeur, Fossoyeur

_Petite idée qui m'est venue en regardant l'émission du Fossoyeur de Films. Parce qu'il faut bien se l'avouer, François Theurel est quand même vachement beau gosse. ^^_

oOoOoOoOo

Fossoyeur, Fossoyeur, Fossoyeur

Devant le miroir, par trois fois t'appelle,  
Le regard fixé dans mes propres yeux.  
Instant immobile et silencieux;  
Je me retourne, expectation cruelle:

Tu es apparu, fantôme de mystère,  
Grand et sombre esprit aux yeux lumineux.  
Mon cœur bat si fort, mon âme est en feu  
Quand je t'aperçois, un sourire aux lèvres,

Quand tes yeux d'acier soudain me transpercent,  
Qu'un sourcil s'élève, interrogateur,  
Inquiétude et joie se mêlent en mon cœur.

Mais quand tu es là, tous mes doutes cessent;  
Malgré ma façade fleurit mon bonheur:  
Un sourire grandit sur mes lèvres en fleur.


	3. Dialogues

_Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire d'autres poèmes, et l'épisode 12 d'UM me semblait un bon sujet. Je me suis entre autre inspirée de la superbe fic Interlude de Mad Calypso ( s/11593998/1/Interlude) (allez la lire, c'est magnifique), et de l'analyse du Tueur par Nina la Blonde (impossible de mettre un lien, cherchez sur Youtube et vous trouverez)._

 _Cette fois, pas de sonnet, car c'est une forme beaucoup trop courte pour raconter tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur ce sujet (et encore, je n'ai pas tout dit). Certes, ce que je raconte n'est pas très originale, ça a déjà été dit dans pas mal de fics, dont Interlude, et aussi (et surtout) dans UM 12, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'en faire un poème. Parce que la poésie, c'est kewl °^°_

 _Cher anonyme qui as reviewé les précédents poèmes, je te répond en bas ^^_

 _Enjoy, bande de kangourous octarines à rayures !_

oOoOoOo

Dialogues

Seul à seul, tous les deux, l'heure fatale a sonné,  
Reste encore à savoir pour qui sonne ce glas.  
Nos deux quêtes s'achèvent. Maintenant devant moi  
Impuissant, tu te livres enfin, toi que je hais !

 _Nous voilà réunis, seuls pour un court moment.  
Tu gardes confiance aveugle en cet unique instant,  
Mais attend un moment et tu verras bientôt,  
Ton monde s'effondrera et tu tomberas d'en haut._

Toi qui crois tout connaitre, savoir et maîtriser,  
Toi qui crois me tenir dans le creux de ta main,  
Crois-tu que tu seras toujours aussi serein  
Quand tu verras que tous t'ont abandonné ?

 _Comment crois-tu gagner, ô monstre de malheur ?  
Malgré tes ruses tu finiras dans la douleur !  
Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Justice triomphe toujours:  
Vivant ou mort, pourvu que tes crimes cessent un jour._

Mourir ou vivre, qu'importe, aujourd'hui j'ai gagné,  
Après cela, peu m'importe ce que je deviens.  
Je veux prouver mon pouvoir supérieur au tiens.  
Devrais-je te laisser vivre ainsi humilié ?

 _Que comptes-tu faire de moi, en m'amenant ici ?  
Pourquoi me faire subir cette cérémonie ?  
Qu'as-tu donc à me dire ou à me faire comprendre ?  
Pourquoi épargner ma vie plutôt que la prendre ?_

Aujourd'hui, deux vainqueurs gagneront leur combat,  
Mais même si tu m'emmène, j'ai quand même triomphé :  
Qu'importe si l'on m'enchaîne, ton âme reste brisée,  
Tu as été vaincu et traîné au plus bas.

 _J'ai perdu, je le sais, mais refuse de l'avouer.  
Je veux comprendre comment j'ai été enchaîné.  
Qui m'a abandonné, qui donc m'a trahit ?  
Car tu n'as pas pu seul attenter à ma vie !_

Ô perspicace aveugle, ne comprends-tu donc pas ?  
 _J'ai trop peur de savoir, je ne peux l'accepter…  
_ Tu le sais bien pourtant, qui a sonné ton glas.  
 _Tu m'as trahi, menteur, ô toi que j'ai aimé !  
_ J'ai enfin atteint l'apogée de mon combat.  
 _Oh, laisse-moi partir ! Ne me tue pas ! Pitié !  
_ Mais tu es déjà mort. _Arrête ! Tu as gagné !  
Je ne veux pas mourir !  
_ Non…  
Je suis désolé.

oOoOoOo

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus ! En tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire (plus j'écris de la poésie plus je me rend compte qu'il faudrait que je le fasse plus souvent ^^)  
N'oubliez pas de mettre une review si vous avez aimé !_

 _En parlant de ça, réponse à la review anonyme reçue il y a quelques jours (en espérant que tu repasse un jour par ici, cher anonyme) :  
*Le premier poème n'est pas exactement « sur » les 5 ans d'SLG, juste écrit à cette occasion, mais j'essaie surtout de retracer le parcours de Mathieu (le personnage, pas le Youtubeur) lors de sa découverte d'Internet. Très contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et pour ce qui est de François, file regarder son émission ! Même si le cinéma ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça, l'émission a plein d'autres qualités, dont la première est qu'il y a François dedans ^^ (oui, je suis une grosse fangirl)  
*Je ne pense pas que le lemon soit une condition nécessaire pour qu'une fanfic webshow soit intéressante, mais j'ai juste pas d'idée pour mettre en scène les personnages d'SLG, c'est tout. Enfin, pas d'idée originale. Et puis quand il y a le Patron, c'est dur d'écrire quelque-chose de réaliste sans caser un lemon plus ou moins explicite dedans, et je ne me sens pas prête à écrire ce genre de trucs. En revanche, je trouve qu'il y a quand même des fictionneurs qui « tirent leur épingle du jeu », comme tu dis, certaines histoires vraiment originales mettant en scène les persos d'SLG : par exemple, « SLG en vacances » (qui ne contient (presque) pas de yaoi), « les Pirates du Cabaret Noir », et j'en passe. Après, une fic peut très bien être intéressante sans pour autant être originale. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais j'ai une idée de fic sur SLG, je ne me gênerais pas pour l'écrire, même sans yoai dedans !  
*En tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette review !_

 _Zoyou/ la Folle_


	4. Mostly void, partially stars

_Je viens de découvrir le podcast anglophone Welcome to Night Vale, qui m'inspire beaucoup côté fanarts, mais qui m'a aussi donné des idées de poèmes. Celui-ci s'inscrit donc dans le cadre de l'épisode 20, Poetry Week.  
Welcome to Night Vale, c'est beaucoup de WTF, de contradiction, de mystères et de surnaturel. J'ai donc essayé de retranscrire un peu cette ambiance, ce qui fait que le poème n'a ni queue ni tête. Comme WTNV, donc ^^  
Je rappelle que, techniquement, WTNV est un Webshow, puisque c'est un spectacle (en l'occurrence un "talkshow", plus ou moins) diffusé sur Internet. Et de tout manière, je n'allais pas créer un nouveau recueil juste pour ce poème._

 _Enjoy!_

Mostly void, partially stars

Bienvenue, auditeurs, dans le Val de la Nuit,  
Bienvenue dans un monde rempli de folie.  
N'oubliez pas de croire tout ce que vous voyez :  
La moitié de nos vies n'est pas réalité.

Ne craignez pas tout ce qui se cache dans l'ombre :  
Chacun d'entre nous a une conscience sombre.  
Craignez plutôt l'horreur qui vit à la lumière :  
Dans les méandres de la journée, on se perd.

Quoi que vous ayez vu, buvez pour oublier  
Les cris dans le désert, mieux vaut les ignorer  
Le sang écrit sur le mur, il n'existe pas,  
Et si vous en parlez, on ne vous croira pas.

Tout ça n'existe pas, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?  
Nous vivons dans un monde où le temps s'est stoppé.  
Notre vie est ainsi, on ne peut rien y faire,  
Mais il est facile de nous en satisfaire.

Notre ville est normale, ne nous croyez-vous pas ?  
Les anges, l'invisible, tout existe ici-bas.  
Ouvrez bien grand vos yeux, et vous ne verrez rien,  
Mais fermez les, et vous apercevrez demain.


	5. Réponse aux reviews anonymes

J'ai reçu plusieurs reviews anonymes, et il m'est difficile d'y répondre vu que je ne publie pas dans ce recueil de manière régulière (je ne sais même pas si il y aura un prochain poème). Je vais donc répondre ici aux reviews anonymes, ce n'est donc pas un chapitre, mais une "excroissance chelou que je ne sais pas trop comment appeler". Je modifierais le doc au besoins pour ajouter d'autre messages.

Réponse à la review anonyme sur "Fossoyeur, Fossoyeur, Fossoyeur":

 _*Le premier poème n'est pas exactement « sur » les 5 ans d'SLG, juste écrit à cette occasion, mais j'essaie surtout de retracer le parcours de Mathieu (le personnage, pas le Youtubeur) lors de sa découverte d'Internet. Très contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et pour ce qui est de François, file regarder son émission ! Même si le cinéma ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça, l'émission a plein d'autres qualités, dont la première est qu'il y a François dedans ^^ (oui, je suis une grosse fangirl)  
*Je ne pense pas que le lemon soit une condition nécessaire pour qu'une fanfic webshow soit intéressante, mais j'ai juste pas d'idée pour mettre en scène les personnages d'SLG, c'est tout. Enfin, pas d'idée originale. Et puis quand il y a le Patron, c'est dur d'écrire quelque-chose de réaliste sans caser un lemon plus ou moins explicite dedans, et je ne me sens pas prête à écrire ce genre de trucs. En revanche, je trouve qu'il y a quand même des fictionneurs qui « tirent leur épingle du jeu », comme tu dis, certaines histoires vraiment originales mettant en scène les persos d'SLG : par exemple, « SLG en vacances » (qui ne contient (presque) pas de yaoi), « les Pirates du Cabaret Noir », et j'en passe. Après, une fic peut très bien être intéressante sans pour autant être originale. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais j'ai une idée de fic sur SLG, je ne me gênerais pas pour l'écrire, même sans yoai dedans !  
*En tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette review !_

Réponse à la review de Rzael sur "Dialogues":  
 _Wow, que d'enthousiasme! Bien sûr, ça ne me pose pas de problème, du moment que tu précise que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Tu pourras partager le lien une fois que tu l'auras fait? J'ai hâte de voire ça! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on veuille mettre un de mes poèmes en chanson ^^_


End file.
